1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head for a golf club, particularly to an improvement of a club-head, made of fiber-reinforced plastic, for an iron golf club.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Recently, an iron club-head has been widely used comprising a metal core body molded together with a sole exposed from underside of the club-head and an outer shell enveloping the core body and made of plastic reinforced by fibers such as carbon fiber or glass fiber. Generally speaking, the hitting characteristics tend to delicately vary in a club-head of this type, depending on the position of the center of gravity of the club-head in either the height direction or in the thickness direction. Therefore, it has long been desired to provide a wide selection of golf clubs, by which the golfer is provided with a club with a head in which the position of the center of gravity thereof can be made suitable for the respective golfer. In the known club-head, however, variations of the position of the center of gravity in the height and thickness direction are limited to a certain extent, since the core body is integral with a sole molded of the same material as the core body.